


Alpha!Adam Sackler & Omega!Reader HC’s

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Adam, F/M, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: idea! y'know the alpha and omega universe? have you ever thought about what an /alpha/ adam sackler would be like? an aggressive, protective but just puppy dog adam who -yeah sure he’s had sex- but is saving his knot for that one girl. that one omega that doesn’t have him yelling and growling but nuzzling and kissing and protecting constantly. he’s a mess of hormones and ruts, but his omega /gets it/ and she offers smooches and scents him as a form of calming him down. just- just alpha adam, man





	Alpha!Adam Sackler & Omega!Reader HC’s

\- Adam as a strong alpha has regular sex. He can’t help it, tons of omegas approach him when they’re in heat.

\- But it’s only sex and he makes sure to wear protection. The idea of having pups of his own scares him.

\- There were only two times where he almost bites an omega to be bound forever. With Hannah and Jessa. They begged him to do it but at the last moment, he regretted.

\- Even in his rut, he knew neither of them was his partner for life.

\- He’s kind of used to the idea that maybe he’ll be a lonely alpha for life. In the middle of a rut he thinks it’s not so bad, but when the frenzy is over he feels empty.

\- One day he’s working on a wood shelf for his books when a scent hits his nostrils.

\- At first, it starts with a pleasant scent that fills his apartment. But soon the smell has him on his knees, cock painfully hard and breathing fast.

\- He doesn’t understand. Usually to have a rut he has to have the omega next to him so he can smell the scent. But there’s no one on the apartment.

\- “Fuck!” he yells. “Fucking shit!”. The scent practically drags him out of the apartment and upstairs.

\- He arrives at an apartment door and he could swear he hears the scent calling his name. He turns the knob but the door is closed.

\- Knocking would be the best idea but the rut he’s into is the wildest he has ever had and it doesn’t let him think straight. He steps back to grab impulse and tackles the door down.

\- The scent is like a punch in the face now that he’s inside. It surrounds his whole body and has his cock leaking precum. He takes it out from his jeans as he walks to the bedroom, where the scent is stronger.

\- In the bed, he finds the most arousing scene he has ever seen: you, laying naked, all sweaty and panting, with your hand shoved between your legs.

\- You look at this stranger that just knocked down your door and instead of being scared, you get more aroused. You don’t even bother to stop the movements of your hand, his thick cock is leaking over and over and it stains the sheets.

\- You have a needy look in your face, almost painful and Adam gulps down and says “Hi, I’m Adam”. It sounds stupid but he doesn’t wanna scare you, a precious omega in heat.

\- You roll over and kneel on the mattress, with your ass pushed to the air. Adam doesn’t need you to tell him what to do. He sinks down on the floor and nuzzles your soaked pussy. The smell is so intoxicated, so delicious.

\- He begins giving your thighs long licks, your cum dripped down all over them. The raw taste of you makes him buck his hips involuntarily. It’s so sweet, so addictive. No omega he has been with tasted like this.

\- You throw your hips back, looking for something, anything, to stick in your pussy. When he’s done cleaning your legs, he shoves his tongue inside of you and your arch your back at the contact of the damp organ.

\- Adam groans when he feels that even for his tongue, you’re so tight. He grabs your ass and squeezes it, drinking all your juices.

\- “Please, please. I need it” you whine. It’s the first time he hears your voice and fuck, the way you beg, he wishes he had more self-control to keep you teasing. He stops eating you out to tell you “You’re tight, I need to prepare you for my cock”.

\- You don’t know if he’s talking serious or it’s just dirty talk, but the words sound so dirty in this alpha, that your pussy gushes more cum and drenches the sheets.

\- Adam sees amazed how your cunt is responding to him, and he has only used his tongue. He wishes he could bathe in your cum and have your scent all day with him.

\- When he thinks you’re ready enough, he gets up from the floor and kneels behind you. He grabs your hips and sinks his cock in you.

\- But you’re so tight that when only the tip is in, you growl in pain. “I’m sorry” he says. “I’m so sorry, omega” he bends down to pepper kisses on your face and soothes you. All the other omegas could take him with no problem but for some reason, his cock is more swollen and bigger than usual.

\- He’s about to tell you you don’t need to do this, he could rub against you until he comes and then make you come but then you say very low, almost in a whisper, “Keep going”.

\- “My omega” he says proud of you. You’re not his but the words escaped from his mouth. He begins to push again and sees stars as your walls stretch around him.

\- You thought that having a cock buried inside of you would control your lust but you were wrong. Having this alpha inside of you makes you more desperate and you thrust your hips back. You’re so full but you want more.

\- Your pussy keeps producing cum and soon Adam slides in and out of you easily. He puts one hand on your belly and he fucks you harder when he imagines you all round and swollen, carrying his pups.

\- What’s happening with him? Not even with Jessa or Hannah he had these thoughts. But the more he thinks about it, the more he likes the idea.

\- He nuzzles his nose on your neck until he finds your bonding gland. He nibbles it and you realize his intentions.

\- “Don’t bite me” you say with the little common sense you have left. You basically know the name of this alpha and nothing more, you can’t risk to be bound forever.

\- Adam feels a little upset but he respects it. After all, you let him fuck you after he appeared from nowhere in your apartment.

\- He keeps rubbing your belly and with his other hand he touches your clit. You’re already super tight around him, he could only imagine how you’ll feel when you clench around him.

\- “Alpha, you’re so big, so thick” you moan. You feel like you’re being split in two by his cock. “I want your knot”.

\- Adam snaps his hips to you and fucks you faster, your clit feels slippery but he keeps stroking it. “Give me your knot!” you cry and pleasure rips through your body. You know you’ll never be satisfied until you feel him swell inside of you.

\- Adam’s pleasure explodes at the spams of your pussy. He feels how his cock engorges more and he pushes deeper inside of you, flooding your womb with his seed. With his nose still on your bonding gland, he inhales and drowns in your scent.

\- Your orgasm was almost over but when you feel Adam knotting inside you, a new wave of pleasure hits you. You cry and think you’re gonna die from this heat. No alpha has ever do this to you.

\- “You did good, my omega. So good” he praises you and makes you lay on your side, with his knot still inside. He’s behind you and he draws fast circles on your clit until you’re twisting and moaning again.

\- Adam’s knots usually last one hour, but after two hours both of you begin to wonder why he’s still hard. “I don’t know, it’s like my knot knows I don’t wanna separate from you” he  says.

\- You don’t think about the matter anymore and close your eyes. Adam breathes the fragrance of your hair and falls asleep.

\- You didn’t need to say anything to make him stay during your heat. It’s like he understood you needed him and he met your expectations.

\- The week your heat lasts, you spend time between fucking, eating, talking and sleeping. On the last day, you feel calmer and in control of your body. You get out of bed to take a shower.

\- Shortly, Adam follows you. He stands in the shower behind you and admires your back and ass. Your heat is about to finish and you won’t need him anymore.

\- Jealously and the need for you to be his invades him and blinds his mind. If he can’t mark you by biting your bonding gland, he’ll mark you in other way. He pees in you and you turn around when the hot liquids hit your legs.

\- “Adam!” you scold him but he’s gone, his dick gets full of blood and stiff at how you smell like him. You don’t really get mad because you’re in the shower and it’s no big deal. He’s an alpha and he wants to pee on you as he was a dog, whatever.

\- But what you don’t know is that even you took a shower and cleaned yourself, his smell stays with you. The last hours of your heat he becomes clingy and refuses to let you go.

\- But you kick him out when it’s over, your logic tells you that now that your heat is gone and you were properly fucked, you don’t need an alpha anymore.

\- As soon as he crosses the door and it’s closed, you break down in tears. You feel unprotected and a void in you.

\- Good thing alpha Adam can not only recognize your scent but your feelings. He returns and takes you in his arms. “Your alpha is here, omega” he consoles you and you cuddle in bed.

\- After that, you don’t try to deny you don’t need him. He wants to protect you and provide for you and you let him. And that’s how you end up living together.

\- One day he asks you to ride his face and you drench his face in your cum. He spends the whole day with his cock hard, your scent constantly with him.

\- Other day, you catch him building a nest. Tons of blankets and pillows forming a fort on the bed. “What are you doing?” you ask. “A nest” “But we’re not having pups” “I know, I just… I don’t know, I felt like doing it” he confesses ashamed and your heart beats of love for him.

\- Adam constantly fantasizes with biting your bonding gland. He imagines he’d take you to walk around the city so the other alphas can see you belong to him.

\- After almost a year of living together and several heats, it happens. You two are fucking again. He’s kneeling in bed and has you sit on him, riding him.

\- “Bite me” you moan and bounce on his cock. “What?” he asks because he must have heard wrong. This is his ultimate wet dream. “Bite me” you say again and arch your back, offering him your neck.

\- With shaking hands, he moves your hair aside and flicks his tongue on your gland. Then, he opens his mouth and sinks down his teeth on it, breaking the thin skin and making you bleed.

\- “Alpha!” you scream when your gland releases endorphins that increase your pleasure. You feel him closer to you, deeper in you. You can’t even explain it but it’s like this is how you were meant to be all your life.

\- Adam can’t say anything because his mouth is busy sucking on your gland. His knot expands on your womb and ties you together.

\- With him inside of you, you lay in bed and he’s on top of you. He licks over and over your now marked bonding gland, like a puppy in love.

\- “I promise I’ll take care of you, omega” he purrs between licks. “I’ll give you everything, I’ll protect you”. “You already do all of that” you remind him but he’s a stubborn alpha and doesn’t listen. He’s completely in love and devoted for you.

\- On one occasion, you were in the street and bump against Hannah. The idiot thought that her scent still had an effect on Adam. But he doesn’t get hard unless is with your scent. Not even if another omega in heat is around him.

\- This doesn’t mean you don’t get jealous, so you shamelessly rub against him soaking him with your scent. Hannah’s face was priceless, she basically runs away with the little dignity left on her.

\- You don’t even get to the bed when he’s already pounding you against the apartment’s door. Since he bite you, his mouth belongs on your bonding gland. Even when you’re not fucking, he’s always kissing it and sucking on it. And you give back all the love and attention he gives you by filling him with smooches and cuddles.

\- Adam sometimes can’t believe his life partner was upstairs his apartment.

\- Your heats occur once every month and always in the middle of the night. It always starts with a wet dream with Adam and you push your ass to him. His cock wakes up before him and not lucid yet, he bucks his hips looking for your pussy. He slides in and runs his hand all over your body. His nose nuzzles your bonding gland as usual.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
